1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a semiconductor device used for ignition of an internal combustion engine and the like has been formed as a one-chip igniter by integrating a power semiconductor device which handles a large power with an integrated circuit of a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) circuit (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 to 3).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-9602    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-299927    Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-522612
However, when forming such a one-chip igniter, different types of transistor elements such as an N channel MOS FET (Field Effect Transistor) and a P channel MOS FET on a semiconductor substrate are to be performed, a manufacturing process has become complicated and also, the cost has been increased. Therefore, it has been desired to form a one-chip igniter by a convenient manufacturing process and at a low cost.